


One Year A Maid

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, billionaire!Dean, lawyer!Sam, maid!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is incomplete and will remain so. </p><p> </p><p>What are best friends for if not pranking each other with sexy maids? Sam Wesson hires a maid from a sexy maid service for his best bro Mr. Dean Smith. Unwittingly hiring a tiny little male maid in a sexy french maid costume wasn't what he planned but no way was he letting Dean out of this one easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year A Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a one shot.  
> I'm not doing any major editing.  
> Enjoy.

**SNEAK PEEK**

 

 

 

 

_he wakes up in the morning_

_and he goes to work at nine_

Dean rolled over and stopped his alarm with a slap. He got up ruffling his fingers through his hair. He slumps over to his bathroom and looks into the mirror. His eyes flit over the stubble on his jaw. Dean rolls his eyes and stripped down and stepped into the shower. He loved the water pressure of his shower. He toweled himself off and threw on his clothes with a sigh long glance in the mirror appraising the bags under his eyes he grunted and shuffled off to the kitchen. 

Usually his cook, Meg, was there and had coffee ready to go but she had asked for the week off to go see her family that was coming into town. He had just started the coffee maker when he heard a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone at this time of day Dean looks out of the peep hole of his door. Whoever was standing out there wasn't coming into the view of the port. Dean opened the door slowly to expose the man standing there. His eyes went wide as his eyes scanned over the man. Taking in his dark hair and brilliantly blue eyes. "Dean Smith?" Came a gravelly deep but strangely soft voice bubbled up from the blue eyes man. 


End file.
